This invention relates generally to the art of air compression and more particularly to an apparatus for modifying a conventional Volkswagen engine for the compression of air.
Various prior art devices have been utilized for the compression of air. Large industrial devices have utilized powerful diesel engines to operate compressor which must be moved about in individual trailers. Various attempts to convert internal combustion engines have also been utilized. One such attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,873 to Hoffman wherein a water cooled Ford engine is modified to provide for air compression in certain cylinders. Other such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,992,400 and 1,485,803. These devices while compressing air are bulky and require significant modification in order to become air compressors.